


FFY EXTRAS

by bobasheebaby



Series: Falling For You [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Just some extra’s I’ve posted on tumblr but not here. Some take place in the future. Not all are explicit.
Relationships: Bastien/Olivia Nevrakis
Series: Falling For You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126251
Kudos: 2





	1. ABC’s of Love

**A - ANNIVERSARIES**

[which holidays they celebrate, how they celebrate the holidays, which events are important to them, birthdays etc.]

“I don’t understand why we have to go out. It’s no big deal, just another day.” Olivia said putting in her earring.

Bastien wrapped his arms around her waist, he locked eyes with her in the mirror as he leaned over, resting his chin on her shoulder. “It’s your birthday it should be celebrated.

Olivia rolled her emerald eyes. “It’s just another day, it’s never been anything special and it doesn’t have to change.” She fought to keep her lip from quivering as she spoke. She hadn’t truly celebrated her birthday since before her parents tried to overthrow Constantine. When she was young she longed to be celebrated the way Liam and Leo were. Even Drake’s small family get togethers were something she envied. She has gotten used to it not meaning anything.

Bastien stood upright kissing her crown, eyes still locked on hers. “Yes it does.”

“Fine.” Olivia said biting back a smile. Maybe it would be nice to be celebrated again. She would try for him. 

**E - EXERCISE**

[do they like sports, what physical activities they take as a couple, types of sports they love to practice, are they a marathon/yoga couple or extreme/riskier sports are more on their liking etc.]

“This seems familiar.” Bastien laughed looking up at her. His was laying splayed on the mat, Olivia straddling his lap as she stared down at him.

Olivia threw back her head laughing, her eyes crinkling around the edges, he new her emerald eyes were sparkling. “I have to keep you in line somehow.” She quipped smiling at him.

“Is that what you think?” He growled, flipping her easily so he hand her pinned. 

Olivia gasped as his hand ghosted up her side. “It’s what I know.” She replied arching into his touch as his hand caressed her breast. “I also know you love that I take charge.” She hooked her knee over his hip, rotating she rolled him so she was back on top.

“You learned that the first time we trained together didn’t you?” He replied with a laugh. 

“And every time since.” She said leaning down to kiss him. “Maybe that’s why I like training with you so much, you don’t mind being pinned.

**K - KIDS**

[what are their thoughts regarding to the subject, what types of parents they are, parenting style, how did the days went when they were welcoming their babies into the world and/or into their family, where they stand regarding adoption and other alternative ways of having children etc.]

“Bas, do you want kids?” Olivia questioned glancing up from the nail she was filing. 

Bastien snapped his head to her, steely grey eyes wide in surprise. Do I want kids? The question took him by surprise. He had once dreamed of having a family, but it wasn’t in the cards for him—until Olivia. But the facts remained that he was in his forties and had serious a limp from the homecoming ball shooting. Could he keep up with a child? He’d raised Drake and Savannah from young teens, but it wasn’t the same. “I haven’t thought about it in awhile, but yes.” 

“Good.” Olivia said smiling as she went back to filing her nails.

Good? “Wait, why do you ask now?” He questioned his heart thundering in his chest.

“We’re pregnant.” 

Bastien leapt up, pushing her back into the bed peppering her face with kisses. “I love you Livvy,”

“I take it you’re happy.” She said pushing him back. She was glad he wasn’t freaking out but the kisses where too much. 

“Ecstatic.” 

**Y - YELLING**

[who’s impulsive/emotional and who’s calm/rational, how often do they argue, who’s the first that offers the olive branch after a fight, are they using sex favors to end/win a heated discussion, what is their fighting fashion, what are the subjects/themes they are mostly debate about etc.]

“I can’t believe that asshat got away with behaving like that at the meeting!” Olivia shouted going to grab her sharpening stone. She was seething with anger that Liam allowed Neville to behave in such a manner and bulldoze them during the meeting. She needed to calm down and the best way she knew how was to sharper her blade. 

“Livvy, I know but you need to calm down.” Bastien replied calmly.

Olivia spun around, her emerald eyes sparkling with rage. “You were there, don’t you think he was out of line?” She said pointing at him with her dagger. “Liam just let him take over instead of shutting him down. I can’t believe the audacity! He really thinks he’s better than the others on the council? That he knows better than we do in our own duchies! To think he thought he could tell me how to run Lythikos!”

“Liam will handle it, you know he won’t get away with it. But you really need to calm down, it’s not good for you.” He replies gesturing at her stomach.

“Fine.” Olivia said taking a deep breath. “But I need to relieve my stress somehow.”

“How do you plan to do that?”

“Strip.” 


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Christmas together. They’ve been together for 5 months.

“What’s this?” Olivia asked, her emerald eyes wide as she took in the scarlet package topped with a gold velvet bow sitting in front of her.

Bastien shook his head, a chuckle bubbling up in his chest. “It’s a present.”

Olivia looked at him in awe; she couldn’t remember the last time she had received a present at Christmas. The last happy Christmas memory she had was before her parents had died and it had since been tainted by the truth of their betrayal.

Any gifts she received at the palace had been small and practical. Her aunt couldn’t be bothered to show up, too busy flitting around the world to spend time with her only niece. She had grown not to expect anything from anyone _ever_ , even during the holidays.

Her eyes took in the meticulously wrapped gift, each crease crisp and perfect. _Of course he would make sure the wrapping paper was perfect._ She knew she shouldn’t be surprised after watching the care with which he took off and put away his clothes. _I wonder how long it took to wrap this._ She bit back the laugh blooming in her chest.

“What?” 

“I was just wondering if you used a ruler to measure the perfect square of paper to get these folds so perfect.”

“No,” he replied, the short and precise answer not shielding the fact that he knew she was teasing.

Her fingernail slid along the smooth scarlet paper as she pondered how to open the present. The wrapping was so perfect ripping it off felt like a faux pas. She reached into her dress and pulled a sleek dagger from a hidden pocket.

Bastien raised his brow in question.

“It feels wrong to rip the paper.” She slid the blade along the side of the package, cleanly slicing through the bow and paper in one smooth swipe.

She watched as the paper fell from the white box. She felt the familiar tingle of excitement she’d long forgotten fill her chest as she removed the lid and placed it to the side. She pulled back the dark green tissue paper and a soft gasp escaped her lips as a finely woven fabric was unveiled.

Olivia gently fingered the delicate weave. She had immediately recognized the pattern, the attention to details in the black and red fabric; only one such family used this particular technique, each adding their own subtle flair as it passed down through the generations.

She lifted the fabric up to reveal a handcrafted silver dagger. She carefully draped the cloak across her lap, her fingers now tracing the fine detail inlaid in the hilt of her custom handcrafted dagger. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt and lifted it, closing her eyes as she focused on the weight of the weapon. She opened her eyes, turning the dagger to look at the blade and how the sun glinted off the metal. She skillfully ran her finger along the edge of the perfectly sharpened blade. She smiled, there was only one place to have such a fine weapon forged.

She looked up at Bastien, emerald locking on grey, a silent heartfelt thank you passed between. No one had ever given her such a thoughtful gift before. She shouldn’t be surprised by his attention to detail; each gift he gave her showed her how well he knew _her_. They showed that he paid attention to the words she spoke and that he knew that the best gifts were ones that also helped the people of her duchy.

The slight smile forming on her lips faded and a pit formed in her stomach. It had been so long since she’d had a real Christmas it hadn’t occurred to her to get him a gift. “I didn’t get you anything.” She whispered as her eyes fell to her hands resting on the thoughtful presents in her lap.

“You’ve given me everything.” He smiled at her look of confusion. “I don’t need anything as long as I have you.”


	3. And Baby Makes ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead to September 6th 2019 where they are going for their first baby scan.

Olivia stared at the screen, her jaw slack, emerald eyes wide in surprise. Her eyes carefully took in every inch of the image in front of her. “You’re sure?” Even as the words passed her lips she already knew the technicians response.

_This was real._

The technician chuckled at the surprised duchess. She was used to all the of reactions to the news she was giving the Duke and Duchess. “Yes.”

Two?! Olivia struggled to wrap her mind around what she was seeing. Never in a million years had she expected she’d find someone who loved her for her. She didn’t even think about children, she felt lucky enough to have found him, even if she would never admit it aloud. We’re having twins?!

She tore her gaze away from the screen, looking up at Bastien, the man that had captured her heart when she least expected it. He seemed as stunned by the technicians news as she did. At least neither of us were expecting this.

“Are they identical?” Bastien’s voice broke through the looming silence.

“No, these two little ones are fraternal, see they have separate placentas. They could still be the same sex, but you may also have one of each.”

“And they’re healthy, both of them?”

Her heart raced at his question, a newfound fear taking root. She was just wrapping her head around the fact that she was having twins, but the thought of anything happening to either of them made her heart race.

“Yes, they are both measuring on track for a multiple pregnancy. Perfect size for eight weeks and a day.” She looked at the stunned couple. “Would you like to hear their heartbeats again?”

“Yes.”

“Please.”

Their responses coming simultaneously.

The technician nodded as she pushed a button. Soon the soft steady whooshes once again filtered through the air.

Olivia gave his hand a loving squeeze as she allowed their children’s heartbeats to wash a sense of calm over her. There were two, which was unexpected, but they were both okay.

–

“Will you stop looking at me like that?” Olivia questioned.

“How is it that I’m looking at you mon coeur?” Bastien asked with a grin.

“Like a lovesick man who is about to get all mushy on me.”

“You love this lovesick man.”

“I love you, not the mush.”

He chuckled. “Well you may have to get used to the mush, I’m happy and we’re having twins.”

“You’re gonna be like this the entire pregnancy aren’t you?” Her head dropped onto the pillow, frustration seeping in her tone, a soft smile graced her lips.

“I am.” He shifted positions placing a kiss to her abdomen. “You two be good for your mama.”

“Ugh. It’s gonna be a long nine months.”


	4. Costume Face-off (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead to October 25th 2019. Beaumont Halloween Bash and Ellie and Olivia make a bet.

“Ohmygod, look at that one!” Ellie exclaimed as she scrolled through Pinterest with Olivia.  
Olivia rolled her emerald eyes. “That’s nothing.”  
“Yea, Okay Liv, but we both know we’d never get the guys to agree to something like this. She kept scrolling through. “I mean they are fun, Mario and Princess Peach, Oh. My. God! Look at Jessica and Roger Rabbit!” She scrolled down further, blue eyes going wide. “I take it back! This Roger Rabbit and Jessica, look at her she’s freaking ripped! How the hell did these women talk these men into their costumes?!” Olivia arched her brow knowingly. “Ummm yea, that, but really that won’t here.” She pointed at a picture of seven guys all dressed as different Disney Princesses. “I mean…”  
“You underestimate yourself if you don’t think you could get Liam in one of these.”  
“Okay Liv, you really could get Bastien to agree to something like this.”  
“I could, and I guarantee it would blow anything you and Liam came up with out of the water.”  
“Of course you would make it a bet.”  
“Does that mean you don’t accept the challenge?”  
“Oh no, you’re on, best gender swap costume wins, the loser has to wear the losing costume to brunch the next morning and pay.”  
“You’re on, and so going down. A Nevrakis never loses.”  
*  
Olivia pulled her long crimson hair back into a low bun, her eyes trailing down the rest of her costume in the bathroom mirror. Perfect. She smirked at her reflection, as she gently brushed her hand over the small bump visible in her tight white v neck. She turned to look at the shirt she discarded, still hanging on the hanger. No more crop tops for now. She grabbed her belt, adding the final touch. “You might want to cover your ears, Papa isn’t gonna be thrilled when he sees his costume.” As if on cue she heard the door to their suite open and shut. Even retired, he refused to give up on security, always double checking to ensure everything was secure. “Your costume is on the bed.” She gave herself one last cursory glance, straightening her black vest, before exiting the en-suite.  
She stifled a chuckle as she saw him standing at the end of the bed holding the thin maroon material in his hand. She knew this wasn’t what he was expecting when she suggested they go as Han Solo and Slave Leia, she was certain of that by the way he had said yes before the entire suggestion left her lips. She was sure he had visions of her dressed in the barely there bikini, while he was a dashing Han Solo. Think again, I have a bet to win.  
Bastien turned, a perplexed look on his face. “What’s this?”  
“Your costume, like I said.”  
“Livvy, you can’t actually expect me to wear this.” He looked up, eyes slowly trailing up her body. He took in her black knee high boots, skin tight blue jeans, white v neck, black vest. She isn’t kidding. “I can’t wear this.” He shook his head in dismay. There isn’t enough fabric to cover me.  
She smirked as she crossed the room to him. “Sure you can.” She unbuttoned his dress shirt. “You certainly have the body for it.” She traced her hands down his firm chest and impressive twelve pack for emphasis.  
He shivered under her touch. Don’t give in. “This won’t conceal much, if anything.” He held up the sheer maroon loin cloth.  
“Relax, I got you a banana hammock.” She gestured to the small flesh colored material on the bed, sitting next to his collar and chain.  
He looked at the barely there undergarment that more resembled dental floss than actual underwear with a grimace. Banana hammock? It’s a g-string! He knew she was only calling the flesh colored scrap of fabric by that name as a means to tease him for his dislike of bananas.  
She teased her finger along the waistband of his pants, smiling as he sucked in a sharp breath. “I don’t beg…” Her fingers undid his buckle. “…but I’d be willing to get on my knees.” She winked, pulling down his zipper. She sank to the floor, settling on her knees before she pulled his pants and boxer briefs down, releasing his half hard cock.  
He groaned as she wrapped her hand around his length, pumping it in slow, smooth strokes. She smiled as she watched him react to her ministrations, his cock becoming fully hard in a matter of seconds.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll be the hottest Leia they’ve ever seen.” She continued to slide her slender hand up and down his thick shaft, feeling heat pool in her core. Later. “You have such a spectacular body; it would be a shame to not show it off.”  
“You’re just saying that to get me to…” His words trailed off as she wrapped her plush red lips around his swollen head. His hand gripped the back of her head, steely eyes locked on emerald as he gently bucked into her mouth. “Fuck Livvy.”  
She bobbed her head up and down his length, her tongue swirling around his shaft. She gripped his firm buttock with her other hand, giving it a hard squeeze.  
He moaned, one of the things he fell in love with was her ability to take charge. He watched as his thick length disappeared into her mouth again and again. His mind swirled; he knew the second he saw his costume he didn’t really have a choice. She doesn’t play fair.  
God she’s a goddess with her mouth. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Livvy.”  
She nodded her head, her hand cupping his balls, rolling them in her hand. She hollowed her cheeks, creating suction as she increased her pace.  
He fisted her bun as he bucked into her mouth. His eyes remained locked on hers as he came with a groan, spilling down her throat. He softened the hold on her hair as he watched her swallow every drop.  
Olivia eased up her pace, gently licking his softening cock clean before releasing it from her mouth. She rose to her feet, wiping the corners of her mouth. “I still think you can pull it off.”  
“It was never a question of could… it was more should.”  
“You should always show off your impressive physique.”  
Bastien laughed shaking his head. God I love this woman.  
“So you’ll wear it?”  
He looked at the costume in question, knowing it was too late to change costumes. “It’s not like I have another option.”  
“Very true.”  
“You know you didn’t have to…”  
“I know.” She smiled trailing her hand down his bare chest. “I could help you make sure everything is put away.” She licked her lips suggestively.  
He forced himself to focus on anything other than her soft hands ‘helping’ him conceal himself in the small undergarment. He knew what would happen the instant her hands were on his body again. God she’s more insatiable than ever. “Thank you for the offer, but we both know that we’ll never leave the room if you do.”  
She bit her lip as she hummed her agreement. “You’re absolutely correct.” Her heated gaze scanned his chest, taking in the toned tanned muscle covered in dark chest hair. She felt the heat in her grow. “Go get dressed before I change my mind about going to the party.”  
He chuckled as he picked up the small pieces of his costume. He’d much rather stay in the room all night wrapped in her arms, but if he knew one thing about his wife, it was she chose this costume for a reason, one he wouldn’t find out if they were a tangle of sweaty limbs all night. I’ll just have to persuade her to come back early.  
*  
Olivia nervously toyed with her rings with the pad of her thumb. Large cushion cut emerald and simple platinum band, the perfect mix of him and her, past and present. She smiled as he squeezed her right hand in his, his ability to understand her only growing over the course of their relationship.  
“Don’t be nervous.”  
“I’m a Nevrakis, we don’t get nervous.” Her voice falling flat, belying her feelings. She turned to look at him. “So few know…” Her hand grazed her visible bump.  
“No one will notice, they will be stunned speechless by my costume.”  
Olivia chuckled. “Blinded by your impressive abs.” She’d picked the costume before finding out, now she was even more glad she went so extreme to show Ellie and Liam up. Her emerald eyes scanned the front room as they descended the grand staircase. Now where are Ellie and Liam so we can win this bet?  
She slipped her hand from his, sliding it around to his backside giving it a hard squeeze as they weaved through the crowd. He removed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. “If you keep that up, we will have a wardrobe malfunction on our hands.”  
“I’d rather not make Adelaide’s night, I’ll behave.” For now.  
*  
Adelaide bit her lip as Bastien caught her eye. She allowed her gaze to shamelessly roam his exposed form, her eyes slowly raked down his sculpted chest and abs. What I wouldn’t give to lick them. She shivered slightly as she allowed herself to imagine his chest hair brushing against her erect nipples as she ravished him. Why do all the young men of Cordonia believe a woman wants a smooth chest? A real woman wants a real man; rugged, buff, with hair on his chest. She tilted her head slightly to the side as she reached the sheer maroon fabric. Covered, what a pity. She licked her thin lips as she allowed her mind to wander. She could tell by the barely concealed bulge that he would be a sight to behold. Is it all length or does he have girth too? A shiver ran down her spine as she allowed herself to imagine his large hands manhandling her. She shook her head sadly before draining her glass of champagne. Another opportunity missed. She turned going off in search of another glass of champagne, there was no point in trying to speak to him, she knew Olivia had her claws in far too deep to let him venture off alone looking like that.  
*  
Drake’s chestnut eyes went wide and he quickly averted his gaze as Bastien and Olivia joined them. He nervously cleared his throat as he struggled to erase the image of Bastien from his mind. “I love you Bas, but I didn’t need to see so much of you.”  
“Admit it Walker, you’re just jealous you won’t look this good in a decade.” Olivia looked Drake up and down, fighting back a chortle at his stay puff marshmallow costume. “Or ever.”  
Drake went to run his hand through his hair forgetting the ridiculous hat on his head. Stupid costume! Next time I’m not letting Ellie pick what I dress as.  
“Drake, it’s no different than when we do laps.”  
“Really Bas? It’s a huge difference. I mean that’s a speedo. This is…” His words trailed off as he reluctantly looked over Bastien’s costume. “I don’t know what it is, but it’s not a speedo!”  
“Drake, it really is no different.” Ellie stated. “I’m impressed Liv, getting Bas to show off his impressive form, he will be the talk of court for weeks to come.”  
“Excuse me my queen?” Liam asked looping his arm around her waist.  
“Relax Li, I’m just saying he has an impressive body and I’ve noticed several party goers checking him out as well.”  
Olivia smiled, Ellie and Liam’s costume was so perfectly them, but she and Bastien had clearly won. Ellie wore a royal blue waistcoat, cut low almost like a corset and trimmed in gold. Her black locks were mostly down with two pigtails at the front of her head twisted to form horns, she wore minimal face paint, just a nose and a bit of lines to give the appearance of fur, but not too much as to conceal her identity. She nearly laughed at Liam’s long wavy wig. Instead of a dress he’d opted for a gold tailcoat and matching pants, complete with ruffles at the sleeves and collar. Both costumes were well made, clearly professionally made just for the royal couple, yet the idea wasn’t inventive enough. “Liam, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about, your queen only has eyes for you. But I just need to know, what do you think of Bastien’s costume?”  
Liam easily slipped into his kingly persona. “Your concept is certainly… forward thinking”  
Ellie and Olivia snorted at his polite answer. Even among friends he found it hard to be harsh.  
Maxwell danced up to his friends, Olivia lost it at the sight of his gold lamé parachute pants, airbrushed tee and red, white, and blue jacket, topped off with thick gold chain. “Dare I ask who you’re supposed to be Maxwell?”  
Maxwell clutched his hand to his chest as he feigned hurt. “Olivia, how could you not recognize Vanilla Ice?” She raised her brow in question. “He’s a rapper, you know ‘ice ice baby. He’s from the nineties…” He trailed off as his brilliant blue eyes fell on Bastien. “Be honest, do you think I could pull that off? I think I could pull it off.” Maxwell rambled to himself. “OMG WE CAN BE TWINS NEXT TIME!“ He screamed excitedly.  
The group erupted in laughter.  
“It’s not that funny guys.” Maxwell pouted deflating ever so slightly.  
“Lord Maxwell, I wanted to thank you for implementing the no mask or full face paint rule for costumes.” Bastien said, glancing at the nearby faces.  
Maxwell nodded, he’d originally been upset by Bastien suggestion. He soon remembered how badly he’d taken finding out Justin wasn’t who he thought, especially after getting in trouble with Ellie for the cronut incident.  
“Bas, you no longer have to use formalities, we are all friends here.” Liam stated.  
“Sorry sir, force of habit.” Bastien replied to a chorus of new laughter.  
*  
Savannah rolled her eyes as Bastien and Olivia joined their group. Could she have picked a tackier costume? “Olivia, for a woman who was born into nobility and raised in the palace, you sure lack taste.” She wrinkled her nose at Bastien’s costume. “As Duke and Duchess shouldn’t you have less revealing costumes?” If you could call it that. I’ve seen more fabric on Penelope’s poodles.  
“I have more taste in my pinky finger than you have in your entire body. You’re just jealous that your husband couldn’t pull this costume off in a hundred years.”  
Savannah eyed Olivia up and down, eyes widening slightly as she opened her mouth to speak.  
Oh no bitch, you don’t get to announce it. “You want to talk about taste and class, yet we both know you have none. Why else would you run off to another country when the father of your child turned you down?”  
Savannah gaped at Olivia, stunned speechless by her words.  
“You may have married a Duke and gained a title, but I assure you, you’ll never be worthy of the title you bear. I mean, all it took was a ring and you forgot everyone who was there for you.”  
Savannah felt steam leave her ears. “What is that supposed to mean?!”  
“It means your guest list seemed to be missing a key person in your life growing up. But I guess since you take after your mother that’s to be expected.”  
“I seem to remember your own guest list forgetting a house.”  
Olivia feigned a frown. She didn’t forget, maybe it was petty but she knew Savannah would feel slighted the way Bastien had. “I distinctly remember extending an invitation to every house. I even believe I sent two separate invitations to Ramsford.”  
Savannah seethed, her hands curled into fists. “Lord and Duke of Ramsford, what about the Duchess?”  
“Oh dear, must have slipped my mind like a certain invitation slipped yours. Not that it stopped you from showing. Bertrand really does need to revisit etiquette lessons with you; it’s very rude to show up to an event uninvited.”  
“It’s not like you didn’t have enough food.”  
“That’s because a good hostess is always prepared, even for the uninvited guest that may show up.” Olivia smirked at Savannah’s obvious anger. “But really I’m not sure what Bertrand was thinking when he married you.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Savannah growled, she was sick of Olivia’s attitude towards her, she’d put up with it all her life, not anymore.  
“I mean, after the stunt you pulled leaving the country with his child, taking money from his house, that the last thing he should have given you was a ring and a title. If it had been me I would have taken custody of the child.”  
Savannah took a step forward. She’d spent her entire life trying to live up to the other nobles, now she was one, she refused to allow Olivia to disrespect her in her own house.  
“Savannah!” Bertrand grabbed Savannah by the wrist, pulling her back to his side. “You will not attack a member of one of the oldest houses and tarnish the House of Beaumont.”  
Savannah let out an annoyed scream. Of course he’s more worried about the status of the family than his own wife. “Fine.” She straightened, hands brushing the sides of her plain blue regency inspired costume. She spun before she stalked off, steam leaving her ears.  
*  
Neville felt his face grow hot with rage. The indignity! He straightened the jacket of his perfect recreation of his ancestral costume, the very first Earl of Cormery Isle, a man to be feared and respected. He’d stood idly by long enough watching nobles of so called higher houses make a mockery of his country by choosing so called love over duty to country and picking commoners.  
He stalked up to the small group, his dark eyes alight with anger. “Duchess Olivia.” He sneered. “You and your husband,” the word fell from his tongue like acid, “are making a mockery of this party.”  
Of course he would find himself important enough to interrupt his betters. “There are horses inside, I guarantee you this party was a ‘mockery’ well before it started.” Olivia turned her back towards Neville, signifying she was done speaking to him.  
Bastien wrapped his arm around her back. “She means no offense Maxwell.”  
Maxwell bounced on the balls of his feet like a small excitable child. “It wouldn’t be a Beaumont Bash if it weren’t a mockery.” He turned to the party, raising his hands in the air. “Let the revelry continue!”  
Olivia rolled her eyes as Maxwell danced away being swallowed into the screaming crowd. She turned to Bastien, standing on her tiptoes to reach his ear, she ran her hand up and down his arm, her hot breath fanning against his neck as she spoke. “We’ve been thoroughly seen and you’ve been ogled by more than half the people here. Let’s get back to our room.”  
He took her hand in his, eager to get out of the costume. He still had one question, one that he had hoped to have had answered over the course of the night. “Why this costume?”  
“There may have been a bet but, don’t worry, we won.”  
A bet?! His eyes went wide at her admission. “You soo owe me.”  
“Don’t worry, there might be a small gold bikini waiting for you in Lythikos…”


End file.
